Good Bye
by aiko mizu
Summary: Malam itu dingin. Berangin. Bulan purnama bersinar sangat indah. Jalanan sangat sepi. Aku berjalan seorang diri di malam yang sunyi. Aku berusaha membuat langkahku tak bersuara agar tak ada yang mengetahui dan menghalangi kepergianku. Aku tak ingin berte


lagi-lagi songfic.

aku lagi suka lagu demi cinta jadi aku jadiin ff. sebenarnya sih aku kurang ngerti lagunya. hehe.

disclaimer: SasuSaku punyanya Masashi Kishimoto. demi cinta punyanya kerispatih. plot punyaku.

* * *

Malam itu dingin. Berangin. Bulan purnama bersinar sangat indah. Jalanan sangat sepi. Aku berjalan seorang diri di malam yang sunyi. Aku berusaha membuat langkahku tak bersuara agar tak ada yang mengetahui dan menghalangi kepergianku. Aku tak ingin bertemu siapa pun lagi di sini!

Semua sudah kupersiapkan. Sudah kubulatkan tekadku. Aku akan meninggalkan masa laluku di sini, di tanah kelahiranku, di tempat aku dibesarkan. Kan kukubur semua kenangan indah yang pernah terjadi dalam-dalam, membayangkan semua itu hanya ilusi sesaat.

Aku menatap desaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah memberikan kenangan indah kepadaku. Tapi bertemu kalian hanya akan membuat pendirianku untuk pergi menjadi goyah.

Sambil berjalan, aku mengingat semua yang pernah terjadi di desa ini. Ketika aku bermain bersama Itachi. Ketika aku masuk akademi. Ketika aku bergabung dengan tim 7 dan semua misi-misi yang telah kami tuntaskan. Dan tentu saja, gadis berambut pink itu, yang telah membuatku merasa nyaman bersamanya. Hanya untuk kali ini saja aku kembali mengingat hal-hal itu, setelah ini aku akan menyimpannya rapat-rapat.

"Sasuke!"

Kudengar suara yang sudah sangat kukenal memanggilku. Suara Sakura. Aku terdiam. Aku tak ingin menemuinya karena itu hanya akan membuat pendirianku goyah. Tapi di sisi lain, aku pun ingin melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Aku membalikkan badanku. Kulihat gadis berambut pink itu berlari ke arahku. Walaupun dalam kegelapan, aku bisa melihat kilauan di sekitar mata dan pipinya. Aku tahu dia menangis.

Aku tetap terdiam di tempat. Sakura berhenti berlari. Sekarang jarak kami hanya sekitar satu meter. Air mata jelas mengalir di pipinya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi!" katanya, terisak.

"Aku harus pergi," kataku dingin.

Aku hendak membalikkan badanku lagi tapi tangan Sakura menggenggam tanganku.

Kutatap matanya yang bersimbah air mata. _Mengapa kau menangisi kepergian orang sebodoh aku Sakura? Orang yang tega meninggalkanmu dan sahabatnya yang lain, hanya untuk melakukan hal bodoh: balas dendam._

Sekali lagi dia menangis di hadapanku. Menangis karena perbuatanku yang membuatnya kecewa. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya menangis. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Tapi aku tetap menampakkan wajah tidak peduli.

Sesungguhnya aku tak ingin meninggalkannya dan desa ini tapi aku harus melakukannya. Hanya dengan meninggalkan desa inilah aku bisa mendekat ke tujuan hidupku. Aku tahu hal yang kulakukan ini bodoh karena aku tak mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup untuk berjuang seorang diri, tapi akan kulakukan karena aku ingin membalas dendam kepada kakakku. Aku akan mempersiapkan diriku sebelum bertemu dengannya.

"Maaf," kataku lirih.

_Maaf ku telah menyakitimu_

_Ku telah kecewakanmu_

_Bahkan ku sia-siakan hidupku,_

_dan kubawa kau s'perti diriku_

Aku tahu kata maaf saja tak cukup untuk mengobati keperihan hatinya tapi hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

"Bodoh," ucap Sakura pelan. "Untuk apa kau lakukan ini?"

"Untuk hal yang belum kau mengerti, Sakura."

Sejujurnya, aku pun tak ingin melakukannya karena Itachi pernah menjadi orang yang paling kusayangi. Tapi aku harus. Agar dendam orangtuaku terbalaskan walaupun di hati kecilku aku masih menyayangi kakakku.

_Walau hati ini t'rus menangis_

_Menahan kesakitan ini _

_Tapi kulakuan semua demi cinta_

"Tapi kita, bersama shinobi lainnya, bisa melakukannya bersama. Kau tidak sendiri." Sakura terus berusaha mencegahku pergi.

"Aku tidak mau orang lain yang melakukannya untukku. Aku harus melakukannya sendiri."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam.

Kutatap dirinya untuk yang terakhir kali. Ada yang sangat ingin kuungkapkan kepadanya tapi mengungakapknnya hanya akan membuatnya semakin tersakiti: aishiteru. Walaupun selama ini aku bersikap dingin kepadanya, sebenarnya dia telah berhasil menarik hatiku tapi aku tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaanku terhadapnya.

"Pergilah dari sini," kataku. _Aku tak mau melihatmu seperti ini_.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah berbicara apa pun kepadaku? Kenapa kau selalu diam?"

"Aku tak membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak membutuhkan bantuannya tapi karena aku tidak ingin melibatkannya ke dalam masalahku.

Aku berbalik membelakanginya. Aku berjalan meninggalkannya. Dia masih terdiam di tempatnya.

_Akhirnya juga harus kurelakan kehilangan cinta sejatiku_

_Segalanya t'lah ku berikan_

_Juga semua kekuranganku_

_Jika memang ini yang terbaik_

_Untuk diriku dan dirinya_

_Kan ku t'rima semua demi cinta_

Aku berbalik, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya. Secepat kilat aku kembali berdiri di dekatnya, di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih," kataku sebagai salam perpisahan. _Terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kau berikan untukku. Maaf aku tak pernah membalasnya_.

Kugenggam tangannya sesaat untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

_Jujur, aku tak kuasa saat terakhirku ku genggam tanganmu_

_Namun yang pasti terjadi kita mungkin tak bersama lagi_

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Selamat tinggal, Sakura . . . dan Konoha!

Ada perasaan berat hati ketika aku melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan desa ini. Aku benci perasaan ini! Terkadang aku menyesali mengapa begitu banyak kenangan indah karena hal itu hanya akan melemahkanku.

Aku tidak boleh cengeng! Aku harus melakukan hal yang menjadi tujuan hidupku. Biarlah Sakura sekarang menangis tapi suatu saat dia pasti akan mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku, yang pantas untukmu.

_Bila nanti esok hari_

_Ku temukan dirimu bahagia_

_Ijinkan aku titipkan kisah cinta kita selamanya _

Walaupun kisah cinta kami tak berakhir bahagia, aku harap Sakura tidak pernah melupakanku karena aku pun takkan melupakannya. Aku hanya akan menutup kenangan itu untuk sesaat yang menyakitkan.

Mungkin suatu saat, ketika tujuanku telah tercapai, aku akan kembali ke Konoha. Dan ketika waktu itu tiba, kuharap Sakura telah menemukan kebahagiannya.


End file.
